Troll
Trolls are large humanoid monsters, as witlessly stupid as they are bone-crushingly powerful. Overview Trolls commonly join rampaging armies of Greenskins for the promise of food. Trolls are found in their greatest numbers in the lands of Troll Country, which borders the lands of Norsca to the north and other Chaos tainted regions in close proximity to the Chaos Wastes. Trolls are by nature creatures of Chaos, the corrupting taint of Chaos playing a primary role in their origins and continued existence. Trolls are voracious creatures, mostly motivated by food and eating than anything else, and appropriately, their digestive systems can cope with almost anything, including, as rumoured, rock and metal. Trolls are infamous for several abilities. Their digestive juices are among the most corrosive acids known in the Old World, and disembowelling a Troll can often result in the death of the attacker himself as the acid sprays out. Secondly, Trolls possess an uncanny ability of quickly regenerating even the most grievous wounds, perhaps as a coping mechanism against their own extremely digestive juices. In due time almost all wounds will be healed, their only known weakness, fire. Trolls sometimes make use of weapons, such as primitive stone clubs and bones, although they are more than capable of ripping someone apart with their bare hands and claws. Breeds *'Common Trolls' - These Trolls are usually found roaming the wild, hunting animals or preying on travelers and livestock. They are dull-witted, yet capable fighters, although easily distracted. Greenskin tribes often "bribe" these Trolls to join their Waaagh!s, promising an opportunity to eat Humans, Dwarfs and their many other foes (or even Goblins should there temporarily be no enemy to fight and the Troll be hungry, not that the Orcs care.). *'River Trolls' - Trolls that, as their name suggests, live in shallow waters such as rivers or marshes. They usually prey on fish, yet there have been numerous reports of fishermen gone missing. These Trolls are foul; their rancid smell noticeable from afar and are rightly feared for their ability to vomit acid onto their victims. Their appearance has become more greenish and scaely, adapting to life in the water. *'Stone Trolls' - This Trolls are native to mountainous and rocky regions, occasionally eating rocks and stones. As a result, they have acquired stone-like characteristics, like a very tough hide. Another extraordinary characteristic is that they are extremely resistant towards magic. *'Snow Trolls' - This Trolls are native to snow-covered mountains, often living in bone-strewn caves. They stand nearly twelve feet tall and are covered in thick, matted fur. Chaotic Breeds While all Trolls are by nature creatures of Chaos, most Trolls are too stupid to directly look for the favour of the Ruinous Powers, instead rampaging like dumb animals throughout the Old World. However, some Trolls have been more directly touched by the mutating power of Chaos, resulting in breeds more powerful than their lesser kin. Despite retaining their cousin's stupidity, these Trolls have proven themselves more loyal to the Dark Gods, often fighting in armies of their side-by-side with their followers. *'Chaos Trolls' - While all Trolls are touched by Chaos, some have undergone more direct mutation that has twisted them into even more fearsome and aggressive creatures than normal. They can possess all forms of mutations, two heads being a common affliction. Like all Trolls, they are a terrifyingly powerful, fast-moving creature with flesh that can quickly restore itself, or, to be precise, warp itself into ever more terrible mutations. Unlike most Trolls, however, they literally use vomit as a weapon, acidic bile dissolving the flesh of their puny enemies. They can throw up even more repulsive things, including swathes of carnivorous worms or even the energy of Chaos. While the common River and Stone Trolls ally with Greenskins, these children of Chaos are loyal to their Dark God fathers and they will often accompany the Warriors of Chaos in their campaigns. Unfortunately for the latter, no amount of mutations has managed to cure their stupidity and animosity. *'Ice Trolls' - Primarily found in the frozen wastes of Norsca, these are Trolls who have mutated due to their proximity to the Chaos Wastes, allowing them to freeze their enemies with an icy breath. As such, they are commonly used by the armies of the Chaos-worshipping Norse as beasts of war. *'Bile Trolls' - Corrupt of flesh and dwelling in living agony, Bile Trolls have been corrupted by the Chaos God Nurgle. Their ability to heal is less than that of their uncorrupted kin, as it is overtaxed by their constant suffering, but their touch is a lethal poison and their corrosive bile rots away living flesh in seconds. Long ago the Troll chief Raak Stoneshatterer united many of his fellow Chaos Trolls in a great warband to challenge the Champions of Chaos for the favour of the Dark Gods. Victory after victory followed, and Raak and his monstrous kin grew fat and arrogant, but their fortune would end when they faced and defeated the horde of Gulvas Bloatchild, favoured son of the Plague Father. When the triumphant Trolls devoured their foes, they were filled with the most potent diseases and cankers of Nurgle's devising, but they did not perish. Instead, the Trolls became twisted, tormented creatures, their bodies bloated and agonised, endlessly regenerating only to be devoured again from within. The Bile Trolls are those who descend from Raak's followers and those among Troll-kin who have shared their fate. Haunting the Cold Mires of Troll Country Bile Trolls are few in numbers and shunned by their kin, who do not wish to share their curse. Gallery Stone troll art (big and clear).jpg|Stone Troll (with Stone Club or Hammer) Trolls - River Troll (Old Art).jpg|River Troll (with Bone Club and Fish) Trolls - River Trolls vs Empire Soldiers.png|River Trolls vs Empire Soldiers Total War Troll Render 1.jpg Miniatures Trolls - Common Troll with Stone Club.png|Common Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - Common Troll with Bone.png|Common Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Big Club.jpg|River Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Vomiting.jpg|River Troll vomiting (7th Edition) Trolls - River Troll got the Fish.jpg|River Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Bone Hook.jpg|River Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - River Troll doing Yelling.jpg|River Troll (7th Edition) Trolls - Stone Troll with Axe & Bone Club.jpg|Stone Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - Stone Troll with Great Axe.png|Stone Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - Stone Troll with Giant Rock.png|Stone Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - Stone Troll with Bone Club.png|Stone Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - Stone Troll with Axe and Rock.png|Stone Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Two Handed Club.jpg|River Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Spiked Club.jpg|River Troll (6th Edition) Trolls - River Troll with Skull Club.jpg|River Troll (6th Edition) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (5th Edition) pg. 92 * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (6th Edition) pg. 21 * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (7th Edition) pg. 32 * : King of Black Crag (Novel} pg. 31 * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (7th Edition) pg. 60 * : Total War: Warhammer * Tamurkhan: The Throne of Chaos ** : pg. 129 es:Trolls Category:Chaos Beasts Category:Greenskin Military Category:Races Category:Troll Category:T